


The outlands

by ScQ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OUATIW AU, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: Echo has been making trips to Wonderland since she was a kid, but things take a turn for the worse when she meets a highly sought-after genie and falls in love with him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The outlands

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, note that the Red Queen in this story is Lexa. I know Octavia used that title for a bit in The 100 canon, but here it is Lexa.

Echo and Clarke ran through the Queen of Hearts’ Hedge Maze, side by side, the swords they had stolen earlier that day tight in their grips. Echo looked over her shoulder: two of the Queen’s guards were following close behind them. As they turned a corner, they reached a narrow clearing that was just big enough for a fight. 

“Here.” Echo dropped the backpack she was carrying and grabbed Clarke’s arm to stop her. Clarke nodded, understanding. As the guards emerged from around the corner, Echo quickly intercepted the more agile-looking of the two, leaving the other for Clarke. 

Echo let the guard take the first few swings, blocking each strike with her sword. Then she took the offense with a quick succession of blows, trying to overwhelm him. He blocked her attacks, but he was loosing his balance. 

The guard reached out and grabbed her arm. She ripped it away from him and he stumbled back against the hedge wall. Echo prepared for him to get back up, but as she watched, the wall he had fallen into seemed to open up and swallow him whole. 

“The walls,” Echo said, breathing heavy and turning to Clarke. “Push him into the walls!”

In the time Echo had been fighting, Clarke and her guard had both lost their swords and were now fighting hand-to-hand. Clarke’s technique wasn’t the best — they didn’t do nearly enough combat training in Skaikru — but she was holding her ground pretty well. Heeding Echo’s words, Clarke started driving the soldier she was fighting towards the wall, and with a final kick, she pushed him into it. He stuck against it as vines wrapped around his limbs of their own accord and the hedge swallowed him up.

Echo could hear the shouts of more guards making their way towards them. She gripped the strap of her bag and motioned for Clarke to follow as she started to head deeper into the maze. 

But Clarke didn’t follow. “I’ll distract them,” she said. “You run.”

Echo shook her head. “Knave, no,” she said, using Clarke’s Wonderland title. “We stay together, and —“

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke said. She smiled a little, affection clear in her eyes. “So will you. Now go.” 

She hesitated, then nodded. “Take this,” she said, handing Clarke her sword. Clarke’s must have been taken by the hedge when she’d dropped it. “I’d say be careful, but...” 

“There’s no time for careful,” said Clarke, “I’ll be smart.” They exchanged a brief smile and Clarke squeezed Echo’s shoulder. “Go,” she said. Echo took a deep breath and turned around, casting one last glance back at Clarke before taking off down into the maze. 

She kept running, turning random corners and hoping she would find a way out before the guards found her. But that hope was becoming more and more unlikely by the minute — she could hear the shuffling and footsteps of guards in front of her now as well as behind, and they were getting closer. Tightening her jaw, Echo pulled a little scrap of mushroom out of her bag and popped it into her mouth. 

As she swallowed it down, it felt like everything around her was stretching up and widening. In reality, she was shrinking down to such a size that she hopefully wouldn’t be noticed. Once the world stopped moving, Echo sprinted to one side of the maze, getting as close as she could to the walls while being sure not to touch them. The ground shook violently beneath her as the giant feet of the Queen of Hearts’ guards thundered past her. She chuckled a little and kept walking. Now all she had to do was wait until dark — or whenever they gave up looking for her — grow back to normal and find her way out of the maze on her own time. 

As she walked on, a cylindrical object came into view. Echo narrowed her eyes and kept walking towards it until she could make out what it was — a bottle, intricately painted and just the right size for her to hide out in.

With a grunt of effort, she pulled the top off, then crouched down and crawled inside. It was dark inside the neck of the bottle, but as she stepped into the main area, she heard movement. She froze as someone lit a lamp, and she saw she was not alone in this bottle.

In front of her stood a man with kind eyes, tousled hair and golden cuffs around his wrists. “Uh, hello?” he said, “Who are you?” He looked more curious than hostile, but Echo had to be careful. 

She reached for her sword, but didn’t find it. Right. She’d given it to Clarke. That was alright — she didn’t need a sword to be threatening.

“The last person you’ll ever see if you even think about turning me in,” she growled, watching him carefully. 

Her eyes narrowed as his lips twitched. He looked amused. That wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for. “Why would I wanna turn you in? I don’t even know you.” 

He reached out a hand and Echo paused, then took it warily. “I’m Bellamy,” he said. He gestured around the bottle, which Echo noticed was filled with plush furniture and pillows. A cozy little dwelling. “My home’s your home,” Bellamy said. “Oh, and uh — Mistress mine, my will is thine, tell me your wishes three.”

“What?” Echo furrowed her brow. 

“I have to say it like that. It’s kind of a genie requirement,” said Bellamy. “What I mean is, you opened my bottle, so now I can grant you three wishes.”

“What?” Echo repeated, then added, “You mean anything I want?”

“There are a few limits. We call them the Laws of Magic — things that no magic can do. I can’t bring anyone back from the dead, I can’t make anyone fall in love, and I can’t change the past.”

“And you’ll try and twist my words so that I end up regretting I ever made a wish. Right?” Echo asked, tilting her head. 

Bellamy grinned. “So you know about genies?”

“I’ve heard a few stories,” said Echo. 

“I don’t actually control the outcome of the wish, but yeah, usually there are some unforeseen consequences. If you wanna avoid those, take my advice and choose your words carefully,” he said. “Also, the bigger the wish, the bigger the risk. Wish for peace — you might wipe out the human race. Wish for a cupcake — you should be fine.” 

“I don’t want a cupcake,” said Echo. 

“I know, it was — I was just giving you an example,” said Bellamy. He tilted his head. “So, what do you want? Maybe getting out of this maze would be a start?”

Echo shook her head. She wasn’t sure what she wanted yet, at least not well enough to put it into words. “Actually, can we just talk? I don’t need a wish to get out of this maze; I just need to wait out the guards.” 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Sure,” he said, “Okay.” He gestured to some cushions on the floor and sat down on one. Echo sat down facing him. 

“You could start by telling me your name,” he prompted. 

“Echo.” 

“Alright, Echo. What’s in the bag?”

Echo hesitated. As far as she could tell Bellamy wasn’t a threat. Actually, she was pretty sure now that she was his master he couldn’t disobey her until she made her wishes. That was how it worked in the stories she’d heard, at least. 

“Mushrooms,” she said eventually, “And that potion that makes you shrink, the cake that makes you grow, and some birdbark.”

“That all?”

“No. But you get the idea.” 

“Okay.” Bellamy nodded and shrugged. “Why?” 

Echo raised her head, saying with dignity, “It’s for my queen. My people.” Queen Nia wouldn’t tell her much about what all this was for, but Echo figured Azgeda was preparing to take over the Arc, and these little Wonderland items would serve as their secret weapons.

“And who are your people?” asked Bellamy. “Where are you from?”

Echo nodded up. “Up there, somewhere,” she said. 

“You’re from the sky?”

“There’s a huge space station there, called the Arc. I’m from a section called Azgeda, but that’s just one of five clans. We’re all that’s left of the people from Earth.” Bellamy smiled quietly. “What about you?” Echo asked. “Where are you from?”

“We’re talking about you,” he said. Echo held his gaze until finally he relented. His smile twitched and his eyes glittered. “Would you believe me if I said Earth?”

“What?” Echo’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “That isn’t possible. The radiation... no one could’ve survived that. Unless...” Her voice became hushed, like she were telling a secret. “Are you a nightblood?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, my blood’s red. But it turns out, this bottle makes a pretty good fallout shelter.”

“For 193 years?” 

“Yep,” he said, sighing. Suddenly he looked very tired. “Genies don’t age.” 

“So how did you end up in Wonderland?” Echo asked. 

“That’s enough about me,” said Bellamy dismissively. He leaned forward. “How about you tell me about the Arc, Echo.”  
“Echo?” Abby’s voice pulled Echo out of her memories. 

Echo’s eyes met Abby’s and she snapped back into reality, forcing down rising feelings of pain and despair and steeling her expression. She couldn’t show this woman weakness. Abby had kindness and empathy in her gaze, but it was a trick. “Echo, I can see that you’re hurting. I can make it go away.”

“Go float yourself,” muttered Echo, looking away. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t. 

On the table between them sat a little metallic chip with an infinity symbol engraved in it. 

“Take the chip, Echo. You don’t have to suffer anymore.” 

Echo didn’t speak. She focused her attention on the wall behind Abby’s ear. Maybe if she thought about it hard enough, the wall would melt away. Her binds would melt away. And Abby would melt away, and everything else on this damn space station would too. 

Echo had been in this damn mental health ward since the second she’d stepped back onto the Arc, one year ago. Something went wrong. She had assumed, for the first few months, that Azgeda’s plans had been found out, or Azgeda had attacked the other clans and Echo was being held as a prisoner of war. But as time went on, she started to realize that whatever happened, it wasn’t because of Azgeda. This was something else.

It wasn’t until recently that people had begun talking to her, and trying to convince her to swallow this chip that supposedly would take away her pain. Different people. Different methods. Today was her first time with Abby. But if they thought a year of isolation would be enough to weaken her resolve, they were wrong. Echo wouldn’t crack. 

Abby leaned back and took a breath. “You must be tired,” she said. “Why don’t you sleep on it? We’ll talk more in the morning.” She nodded to the guards on either side of Echo. “Take her to her room,” she ordered.

“This isn’t you, Abby,” Echo said urgently, as the guards lifted her to her feet. “I don’t know what this is, but it’s not you. Something’s controlling you.”

Abby wasn’t listening to her. She was staring at a point in space, actively, as if there were someone in front of her that Echo couldn’t see. The guards lead Echo back to her cell and slammed the door in her face. She took a breath and glanced around, eventually making her way back to her cot in the corner and lying down. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Bellamy said, leaning over the cliff’s edge and looking down at the famous Boiling Sea. 

Echo looked at him with a soft smile. It was an amazing view to be sure, but the wonder in his eyes as he stared out into the water was what really ensnared her. “Uh-huh,” she said. 

Bellamy turned his head, the wondering expression remaining in his gaze as he looked at her. He took her hands, squeezing them. “I love you, Echo,” he said, searching her eyes. 

Echo furrowed her brow. “I love you, too,” she said, but she looked quizzical. They didn’t usually say that out loud — they didn’t have to. It was understood. Bellamy looked nervous. 

“Bellamy, what’s wrong?”

Bellamy laughed. “Nothing. I’ve — uh — I’ve never met anyone like you,” he said. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. When I’m with you, I feel — happy, and alive, and — and safe, for the first time in a long time. And I —“ Bellamy started to get down on one knee, and Echo’s eyes widened. “I was hoping that you —“

“Yes,” Echo said, immediately. “Yes, I want to marry you.” 

“I — I wasn’t finished,” said Bellamy. A smile was starting to form on his face. “I have a whole speech.”

Echo raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t the speech?” She laughed, pulling Bellamy to his feet. Her hands rested on either side of his face and she pulled him into a searing kiss. When they parted for breath, Bellamy’s lips lingered on Echo, brushing against her lips, then her nose. 

“Two hearts become one,” Bellamy muttered against her. 

“Hm?” Echo leaned back a little, hazy. She watched as the red necklace around his neck began to glow, and she was going to ask him about it when the sound of rhythmic footsteps caught her attention. 

The hair on the back of her neck stood upright and she turned from Bellamy to watch a group of soldiers marching towards them. Echo recognized their uniforms — black and red with a hood over their faces — these were the Red Queen’s men. 

Sure enough, when the soldiers stopped walking, the Queen herself emerged from behind them. She was a beautiful woman dressed in elegant red garments, with silky brown hair that was done up behind a glittering red crown. On a first glance, she was almost delicate-looking, but anyone who had heard of her knew the opposite was true. 

Echo unsheathed her sword, and beside her, she could see Bellamy doing the same.

“I need to borrow your genie,” said the Red Queen. Her voice was soft, but commanding. Her green eyes shifted from Bellamy to Echo. 

“Not a chance,” Echo growled. Her hand tightened on her sword. 

The queen’s jaw tightened, and she nodded to the soldiers. There were only four of them, excluding Her Majesty. They drew their swords and charged towards Bellamy and Echo.

“Like I taught you,” Echo instructed Bellamy, and he nodded. She ran forward to meet two of the soldiers, trusting that Bellamy could handle the other two. 

For now, the Red Queen was only watching, but that could change at any moment. Echo saw the hint of a sword behind her regal shoulder before she focused her attention on her current opponents.

Fighting two men at once wasn’t as challenging as it seemed. It required razor-like focus, a quick hand and a complete awareness of surroundings, but once you got the hang of it, it was almost fun. Echo intercepted the blade of one soldier and used the resistance as leverage to spin around and kick the other soldier away from her. She was fighting a little too close to the cliff for her taste, so she drove them forward, dodging strike after strike before delivering a few of her own. She side-stepped a blow from one soldier, and his sword struck the other soldier in the arm. 

The injured man cried out — he wasn’t allowed to make any noise while serving on the Queen’s Guard, but Echo understood his need to break this rule — and dropped his sword. He wouldn’t be fighting any more in this battle. 

Echo turned to the other soldier, aiming a swing for his chest. He successfully blocked it, but she pressed forward, locking their blades. As she held her position, she glanced over at Bellamy to see how he was doing. 

She watched as he struck a finishing blow over the head of his last opponent with the handle of his sword, then spun around and smiled at her. He had successfully incapacitated the two soldiers he had been fighting — and with no fatalities — she could see the soldiers’ limp bodies still breathing. Impressive. A proud smile was growing on Echo’s face when out of the corner of her eye she saw the Red Queen start to move towards him. 

“Bellamy —“ Echo warned, but Bellamy saw her. He squared his shoulders and focused on the Queen, his sword held loose but steady in front of him. Perfect form. 

“I really was hoping you’d come quietly,” she said, unsheathing her blade. 

Echo swallowed hard. She’d taught Bellamy everything he knew about fighting, and he was good — really good — but he wasn’t a match for the Red Queen. 

“You’ve met Echo, right?” answered Bellamy. “You must’ve known that wasn’t gonna happen.”

Echo turned her attention back to the soldier she was fighting, now with a greater sense of urgency. She had to finish this quickly; she had to help Bellamy. She made quick, sharp jabs at her opponent, all of which he blocked, before finally, she threw him off his balance enough to successfully run him through with her sword in his chest.

She turned, quickly locating Bellamy and the Queen fighting near the cliff’s edge. Too close to the edge. Bellamy was still standing, but the Queen was quickly tiring him and Echo could tell this fight wouldn’t go on much longer. 

Echo ran towards them, but before she was close enough to do anything, the Queen landed a kick to Bellamy’s chest that sent him — and Echo’s heart — plummeting over the edge of the cliff. 

“No!” she screamed, running to the edge and dropping to her knees. Helplessly, she could do nothing but watch him fall, and fall, until he disappeared into the steam from the sea and she couldn’t see him anymore. 

“Bellamy!” Echo sat up on her cot, sweating, panting, disoriented. “Bell...” She glanced around. Slowly, the image of Bellamy falling to his death — and of the Queen’s cold, emotionless green eyes watching it all — faded to a deeper place in her brain. She was still on the Arc. In the mental health ward. Abby was trying to get her to take some chip. 

Keys rattled in her door and Echo got to her feet, shakily. It must be Abby, or whatever Abby had become, coming back to torture her into submission. The lock clicked, the knob turned and the door opened. 

Echo’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was a familiar face — a young woman with wavy blonde hair and a troublesome, slightly wild look in her deep blue eyes. “Knave?” she said. “How — how are you here?”

“How do you think?” said Clarke. “The White Rabbit. Now come on. I’m taking you back to Wonderland. I’ve taken out some of the guards, but we need to hurry —“

“No. I don’t want to go back there.”

“Would you rather stay here?” Clarke asked. “Because those are your options.” 

“There’s nothing for me there,” Echo said in a whisper. She swallowed, trying not to show the sadness she was feeling. “My people are here; Azgeda’s here. If you could just help me get out of this ward—“

“He’s alive,” Clarke said, and Echo stopped talking. “Bellamy’s alive.” 

Echo’s heart almost stopped. She shook her head. “That’s... not possible. I saw him fall. He couldn’t have survived.” 

“It’s Wonderland. Anything’s possible,” Clarke said with a shrug. “Raven saw him. He’s not dead, Echo.” 

Echo didn’t have time to fully process what she’d just said before three guards hustled into the room. Two of them restrained a struggling Clarke while the third advanced on Echo. 

Without thinking, Echo dodged the guard’s lunge and swung her fist at him, hitting him square in the face and making him stumble backwards. While he was recovering, Echo grabbed the taser off his belt and jabbed it into his stomach. The weapon glowed blue as it shocked the guard, and when Echo released him he fell to the ground.

One of the guards on Clarke let go of her to face Echo, grabbing her arm. Echo pulled him in sharply and tased him in the stomach as well. 

“Stop, or I kill her,” said the last guard. He had taken out a knife and was now holding it close to Clarke’s throat.

“Are you allowed to have that?” Echo asked. Guards weren’t allowed to have weapons stronger than a taser in the mental health facility, lest it be taken by an inmate and used against them. 

There was something weird about this guard’s expression — it was like he was listening to someone who wasn’t there. Clarke managed to rip herself from his grip and duck underneath the blade and Echo surged forward and tackled him, grabbing the hand that held the knife and changing it’s course so that he stuck himself in the throat. 

“We have to hurry. ALIE knows we’re here now,” said Clarke. 

Echo didn’t ask questions. She pulled the knife out of the dying guard’s throat and handed the taser to Clarke before following her out into the hallway.

Clarke looked down the row of rooms, counting the numbers on the doors and sifting through the keys in her hand. “4, 1, 13...” she muttered, “8.” Her hand tightened around the key numbered 8 and she trotted to the door of the same number. 

Echo stood guard in the hallway while Clarke unlocked door number 8 and opened it. 

“Clarke?”

Echo turned her head, recognizing the voice inside the room to be John Murphy’s. Or, by his better known alias, the Mad Hatter. 

“Jailbreak, Murphy,” said Clarke, “C’mon.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said. He stepped out of his cell, glancing around before his eyes focused on Echo. “Oh, hey,” he said. “Long time, no see.”

The last time they’d seen each other had been over a tea party with the March Hare and the Dormouse, years ago. Shortly afterwards, Murphy had left Wonderland without warning. At least now Echo knew where he went. 

“We can catch up once we’re on the Rabbit,” said Echo. Clarke brushed past her and took the lead, hurrying them towards their escape ship. 

“The Rabbit’s here?” asked Murphy. “So the Hare’s here too?”

“Uh-huh,” Clarke said, opening a door that brought them into a large room, in which they could see a battered little spaceship. 

“And the Dormouse?”

“I don’t know, Murphy. She’s not on the ship. That’s all I know,” said Clarke. Echo scanned the room as the three of them ran for the ship. It was strange they hadn’t run into any more guards, she thought. Echo wanted to believe it was just luck — or skill, on Clarke’s part — but she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was intentional. That they were being let go. 

Echo swallowed and climbed the ladder into the spaceship after casting one last glance over her shoulder. 

“Took you long enough,” Raven said from her seat in front of the flight controls. She watched as the three of them filed into her ship, then she hit a few buttons on her control panel and the door slid shut behind them. 

“Hey Raven,” said Echo. Raven — otherwise known as the March Hare — had been the one to fly her back to the arc, about a year ago. After Bellamy fell off that cliff. 

“Hey Echo.” Raven gave her a little salute. Like so many of Wonderland’s other current residents, Raven was born on the arc — she was technically Skaikru. These days, though, she lived in Wonderland and ran an illegal space shuttle service to and from several planets, as well as the Arc. All on her trusty little spaceship, which she’d cheekily named the White Rabbit.

“I’m sorry, Raven,” Clarke said, though she didn’t sound too sorry. She crossed her arms. “If I’d known you were so pressed for time, I would’ve left Murphy behind.” 

“I guess I’m glad you got Murphy,” said Raven. She looked down, trying to hide a smile. 

Murphy’s brows knitted together as he stepped towards her chair. “You’re always so sweet to me, Raven,” he said, hunching over to kiss her. 

“That’s what you love about me,” she said. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, bringing one hand to his face and deepening the kiss with her tongue. 

Echo raised her eyebrows and glanced at Clarke. Clarke raised an eyebrow in response, shook her head and mouthed ‘I don’t know,’ to her. Then she turned back to Raven and Murphy, tightening her lips and clearing her throat. “So. Are we going to Wonderland? Or are we staying here until ALIE finds a way to override the lock on the door?”

Raven placed a final kiss on Murphy’s nose. “Everybody strap in,” she said, pushing his face away from her. They took their seats, Clarke and Echo along the wall to Raven’s left and Murphy to her right. 

Echo turned to Clarke. “ALIE?” she asked. 

“An AI that’s infecting people on the Arc. She takes away their pain, but controls their minds.”

“The chip that Abby wanted me to take,” said Echo. 

Clarke nodded, a strange look crossing her face for a moment before it was gone. She glanced away. “Yeah. She uses chips.” 

The White Rabbit rumbled and shuttered as Raven flipped switches and pushed buttons. Echo sat back in her chair. Her heart was sinking. Those were still her people, on the Arc. Was Azgeda infected yet? Or did they manage to hold it off? What was she doing, running back to Wonderland when her people needed her the most?

“What do we do?” asked Echo. 

“First, we get you your Bellamy back,” said Clarke. Her blonde hair tickled Echo’s shoulder as she settled into her seat. “Then we worry about the Arc.” 

“Take off in three, two...” Raven counted. Echo reached out her hand for Clarke’s, and Clarke interlocked their fingers. “One!”

The ship took off with a roar and Echo tensed up, tightening her grip of Clarke’s hand. She let out a breath of relief as she heard Raven laugh from the front seat — a sign of a successful takeoff. 

“Next stop,” Raven shouted joyfully, “Wonderland!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the plot TV show OUAT in Wonderland. You don’t have to have seen the show to read the fic, and I won’t be following the show beat for beat. POV will switch each chapter. This chapter it was Echo, next chapter is Octavia and the third chapter will probably be Clarke.


End file.
